Hunter Exam
The Hunter Exam, the yearly event that tests people from around the world before, hopefully, making them a Hunter. The exam is divided in several different stages which allow the Hunter Association to test people's skills. This year will see the 189th iteration of the exam taking place. Phase 0 After traveling to Creeksville, a quiet village on the mountains of the Republic of Padokea, each participant was faced with an entrance test of sorts: gather a golden ticket from the villagers in order to board the Hunter Association's zeppelin. Taking different approaches to the situation - some of them stealing, some tricking, some helping and some betting - most of the examinees managed to get a ticket for themselves. After a speech from the chairman and the confiscation of firearms, the zeppelin finally took off towards the location for the first phase. Phase 1 Arriving at the southern coast of the Republic of Padokea the examinees received their first real task from Yin, the Gourmet Hunter examiner. To pass they needed to bring her an ingredient worthy of the feast she was going to prepare that same day. With an island full of interesting flora and tasty looking fauna just a mile away, the majority of them got working on a way to get there, find something and get back. Having less than twenty-four hours until the deadline they all took their shot at it, some with the help of others, some relying on themselves. Highlights * Warren and his quest for oysters. Phase 2 A trip to the mountains later, the remaining examinees were tasked to enter a system of underground caves and face each other. The goal was to show the examiner, Gustav, an odd and an even numbered tag, with three days to do so. Through fights, heroics, wits and bargain, each and every examinee tried their best to succeed. At least half of them would fail but that only meant they needed to work harder than someone else, a somewhat constant aspect of a Hunter's life. Highlights * Kathrine trying to survive a group of backstabbing examinees. * The gratest crossover of the entire Hunter Exam. Interview with the Chairman During the trip towards the third and last phase of the exam, one by one each examinee was invited to a one on one interview with Chairman Legrand. His goals still unknown to the participants, the Chairman asked whatever questions he felt would give him the best insight into the people in front of him. Meanwhile, in the zeppelin's hall, a good number of examinees got together and briefly forgot their own hardships through karaoke, dancing, talking and overall getting to know each other in a more lighthearted way. Phase 3 After getting through the interviews, the remaining examinees were introduced to a snowy tundra. The new examiner, a Blacklist Hunter known as Buzz Whitaker told them to make their way towards the peak of a nearby mountain. With only forty-eight hours on the clock, the participants set off on the last phase of the exam. Through the harsh environment and many obstacles, the examinees slowly made their way to the top. Their last and biggest obstacle then came in the form of a mountain-wide avalanche caused by a tall, bald monk named Apollo. Meeting at the mountaintop facility Although now Hunters, those that survived the climb weren't free to leave just yet. First on the list was explaining to them the world of Nen Chairman Legrand had thrown them into by forcefully opening their aura pores. Between the lengthy explanations and other Pro Hunters' help, the rookies seemed to take it pretty well. Second, a rundown of the conflict between the Association and Esgares, a country born recently out of a violent rebellion against the Sahian Caliphate. After several questions to clarify the details - those they were allowed to know of, at least - the rookies were faced with a choice: joining the Hunter Association against the rebels or immediately lose their status of Hunters. Those that eventually agreed to stay ended up splitting into two groups. One briefed and assigned a couple missions to complete, the other secretly chosen to work for the opposition and ordered to board an airship. Highlights * Discussion about the bylaws and the upcoming war